Quests/220/(Daily Quest) Esfera Research Orders
|req= *To have [Ollie's Message|[Esfera Ollie's Message]] completed *At least Level 235 |cat=220 |avail=Esfera, Origin Sea is located the end of the Arcane River. While you're there, Ollie at the Base Camp can give you 3 daily quests to complete. It's as good a time as any to help the Alliance carry out research in Esfera. |prog=Esfera, Origin Sea is located the end of the Arcane River. While you're there, Ollie at the Base Camp can give you 3 daily quests to complete. It's as good a time as any to help the Alliance carry out research in Esfera. |comp=While you were at Esfera, Origin Sea located the end of the Arcane River, Ollie at the Base Camp can gave you 3 daily quests to complete. Thanks to your help, the Alliance carried out further research in Esfera. |pro= #Talk to Ollie by clicking on the light-bulb. #Complete the Daily Quests given by Ollie, which will be chosen randomly from the following quests: ##'Quest Defeat 200 Ahtuin' ###Eliminate 200 Ahtuins. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Atus' ###Eliminate 200 Atuses. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Bellalion' ###Eliminate 200 Bellalions. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Bellalis' ###Eliminate 200 Bellalises. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Aranya' ###Eliminate 200 Aranyas. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Aranea' ###Eliminate 200 Araneas. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Keepers of Light' ###Eliminate 200 Keepers of Light. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Keepers of Darkness' ###Eliminate 200 Keepers of Darkness. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Light Executors' ###Eliminate 200 Light Executors. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Dark Executors' ###Eliminate 200 Dark Executors. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Collect 50 Ahtuin Shells' ###Obtain 50 Ahtuin Shells from Ahtuin. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Collect 50 Atus Shells' ###Obtain 50 Atus Shells from Atus. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Collect 50 Bellalion Scales' ###Obtain 50 Bellalion Scales from Bellalion. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Collect 50 Bellalis Scales' ###Obtain 50 Bellalis Scales from Bellalis. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Collect 50 Aranya Claws' ###Obtain 50 Aranya Claws from Aranya. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Collect 50 Aranea Claws' ###Obtain 50 Aranea Claws from Aranea. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Collect 50 Keeper of Light Rings' ###Obtain 50 Keeper of Light Rings from Keeper of Light. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Collect 50 Keeper of Darkness Rings' ###Obtain 50 Keeper of Darkness Rings from Keeper of Darkness. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Collect 50 Light Executor Rings' ###Obtain 50 Light Executor Rings from Light Executor. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. ##'Quest Collect 50 Dark Executor Rings' ###Obtain 50 Dark Executor Rings from Dark Executor. ###Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. #You will be given 3 quests at first, each of which will reward Arcane Symbol: Esfera x 2. The amount of Daily Quests will decrease for each new area you unlock in Arcane River, with the following quests: ##[Clear Path|[Moonbridge Clear Path]] (Total of -1 Daily Quest, +2 Arcane Symbol: Esfera) ##[of Suffering) Source of Suffering|[Labyrinth of Suffering Source of Suffering]] (Total of -2 Daily Quests, +4 Arcane Symbol: Esfera) #Talk to Ollie at Base Camp. |reward= Arcane Symbol: Esfera x 2 - 6 |select= |prob= |nextquest= }}